


You hadnt met me yet

by Kakashi316



Category: Cloak & Dagger (TV 2018)
Genre: F/M, Post-Episode: s01e07 Lotus Eaters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-25
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2019-06-15 22:31:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15423039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kakashi316/pseuds/Kakashi316
Summary: This is a continuation of the ending of lotus eaters. Tyrone and Tandy continue talking on the phone and both admit that they’re more important to each other than they would have admitted when they first met. This may not be the best summary, but I promise its tyrandy fluff at its best.





	You hadnt met me yet

It had been an hour since Tyrone had played the beatbox recording of him and his brother for the second time and he and Tandy had been talking on their phones ever since. It was refreshing for the two of them to act like normal teenagers and not have to worry about roxxon or Connors. Tandy was telling stories about her father and his overall love for science and tyrone was telling her stories about billy and everything they had done together.

After they had talked about the ones they had lost, they had talked about everything and anything. They had talked about sports, tyrone was impressed that tandy knew more about basketball that he realized. He told her about school where he impressed her that he was holding an A+ average in science. Over that hour they had gotten to know each other, they felt that bond they had grow even stronger. 

It was because of that stronger bond that compelled tandy to apologize about what happened in Ivan Hess’s head.

“Ty, Im sorry.”

Tyrone had a feeling this was coming. He didn’t harbor any bad feelings about what happened so he tried to cut it off at the past. “Tandy…”

“No ty, let me finish this.” Tandy took a breath and continued. “Youre not someone ive conned to me Ty. You really are my friend. You’re probably the only person left in new orleans that will put up with me.”

Ty laughed sliently to himself. She didn’t know how right that statement was especially since he was going to walk out of the room when she didn’t leave. But whatever connection they have wouldn’t let him, but if he was honest with himself, it was more than that connection at this point.

“Tandy, its really ok. I get it, after your dad died you push people away so you don’t get hurt if they leave you. We’re connected tandy so I know who you are. Despite all that you let on, you care for people and have a great capacity for hope. That’s what I admire about you. That’s why I consider you to be my friend.”

Ty took a breath where he though he heard a small sniff. He continued, “So no matter what you say or do Tandy Bowen, you aren’t going to get rid of me that easily. You ok with that?”

Tandy felt a smile cross her face. “Yeah, im ok with that Tyrone Johnson.”

“Fantastic. Im going to get some sleep and let you do the same. Ill call you tomorrow.”

Tandy felt another smile cross her face, “I look forward to it.”

“Great. Night tandy”

“Night Ty.”

 

Authors Note: Its been a while since ive been a fan of a ship with this much natural chemistry which is why I enjoy cloak and dagger so much. I hope this story did it justice. This has been my first story actually on this site. If you’ve enjoyed it, leave a review.


End file.
